24fandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Madsen
Chicago, Illinois, USA | role = Jim Ricker}} Michael Søren Madsen played Jim Ricker during Season 8 of 24. Biography and career Michael Madsen was born in Chicago, Illinois to a firefighter and filmmaker. Madsen began his career in acting at the Steppenwolf Theatre Company in Chicago, where he served as an apprentice under John Malkovich. Madsen is most famous for his role in Quentin Tarantino's films like "Mr. Blonde" in Reservoir Dogs and "Budd" in Kill Bill. In 1991's Reservoir Dogs, the most famous scene of the film featured Madsen with Kirk Baltz, where he tortured and mutilated Baltz's character. He appeared in the film Free Willy (1993), and the sequel Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) alongside Jayne Atkinson and Mykelti Williamson. He also appeared in Species, and its sequel Species II, alongside James Cromwell, Mykelti Williamson and Sarah Wynter. He also starred in Die Another Day in 2002, where he played James Bond's CIA counterpart (a role previously played by John Terry). In 2005, he appeared in Sin City alongside Powers Boothe, Tommy Flanagan and Jude Ciccolella. In 2010, he was in another Tarantino cult inspiration called Hell Ride (with Eric Balfour) In recent years, he has successfully managed to star in a mixture of indie and mainstream productions with occasional cable/DTV B-movies, TV guest spots and cartoon voice-overs. He often co-starred in movies with Kiefer, Dennis Hopper, Danny Trejo, Eric Roberts, Daryl Hannah, Francesco Quinn, Daniel Baldwin, Harvey Keitel and Sarah Wynter. Madsen has been married three times and has five children. His wife DeAnne was previously married to Stray Cats guitarist Brian Setzer, while his younger sister is Oscar nominee Virginia Madsen, whose father-in-law was Oscar winner John Huston. Role on 24 Madsen played the role of Jim Ricker during Season 8 of 24. Ricker was an old friend of Jack Bauer that helped him during the season. Madsen appeared in 4 episodes and was credited as a guest star. 24 credits * * * * Selected filmography * Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood (2019) * CobraGator (2018) * The Witching Hour (2016) * 2047: Sights of Death (2014) * Terrible Angels (2012) * The Killing Jar (2010) * Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) * Vice (2008) * Scary Movie 4 (2006) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * Sin City (2005) * Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) * Die Another Day (2002) * LAPD: To Protect and Serve (2001) * Species II (1998) * Donnie Brasco (1997) * Mullholland Falls (1996) * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) * Species (1995) * Wyatt Earp (1994) * The Getaway (1994) * Free Willy (1993) * Reservoir Dogs (1992) * Thelma and Louise (1991) * The Doors (1991) * The Natural (1984) Television appearances * Explosion Jones (2017) * Powers (2016) * Hawaii Five-0 (2014) * Blue Bloods (2012) * Bob's Burgers (2012) * Shownieuws (2011) * 24 (2010) * CSI: Miami (2010) * Tilt (2005) * Big Apple (2001) * Vengeance Unlimited (1998) * Miami Vice (1985) Videogames * Mob of the Dead (2013) * Reservoir Dogs (2006) * Grand Theft Auto III (2001) External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Guest stars